Strings
by Snowy The Tiger
Summary: She stopped in her tracks. Papers forgotten as she strained to catch the source of the subtle melody floating through the empty hallways of the 3rd floor. For reasons unknown, Nico needed to know who was playing. Especially so if it's the person she thinks it is... NicoMaki Guitar!AU Ps. I suck at descriptions I know...


It was enchanting.

Invisible notes and chords float through the air in a harmonious melody of strings. The source unknown but nonetheless does it draw one towards it; making whoever fortunate enough to listen to it find it no matter what. Like an inescapable magnetic field and you're trapped in it, but even if you have the choice, you still won't oppose the force.

Just like a certain no. 1 idol…

Her heart was beating faster than normal but what for? She wondered to herself. She felt her breath catch as she listened to the faint strumming of strings from somewhere. There was no voice to accompany the soft music but somewhere in the back of her mind, she had a pretty good guess on who it could be.

Nico closed her eyes as she hummed along to the beat, the papers in her hands momentarily forgotten [she can deal with Eli's yelling later, seriously, they're graduating in a few days, she can take some time for herself first]. The song was familiar, definitely a song of muse, her own sub-unit to be specific, but something about the way it was played felt different. It felt personal. As if whoever is playing pours their heart out to the song…

 _God I'm so cheesy_ , Nico mentally grumbled.

She then felt her legs move on their own accord, her ears straining to detect the source. She wants to find it, her curiosity needing to be satisfied. Plus it was really great, if it's not the person she thinks it is, she could always drop by and compliment the musician. Any possible aspiring artist such as her deserves to be recognized.

Stairs; she found herself climbing up a familiar set of stairs.

 _The rooftop_ … _who'd be up here half an hour after the final period?_ Nico mused; _then again I'm not one to talk if I was nearby enough to hear it…_

Reaching the final step, she tucked the paper into one arm and peered at the small window on the door. Trying to take a peek on who it could be. The music was louder, the notes and chords clearer as she finally recognized the song and she found herself smiling in recognition.

" _Hesitating, indecisive, I still can't make up my mind_

 _Even as I count the stars with my fingertips_

 _The day I fell in love - thinking about it makes my chest hurt_

 _Hesitating, indecisive, I still can't make up my mind_

 _The night's about to end, I have to make my choice soon, but..._

 _Falling in love has made me a bit of a coward, huh?_ "

The unsaid words tugged at her heartstrings. Even with just melody, she knew the song being played softly all too well.

She had heard of acoustic covers of their songs before – this one included – when she'd idly browse through the net. It was no surprise with the amount of popularity they were gaining. But this… the way it was played was nothing short from the heart. Like it was reaching out to a certain person, the guitarist speaking out the words they could never say through a wooden instrument and a gentle song…

" _Footsteps approach, and I wish that they were yours_

 _Even though I know that can't be right_

 _Those feelings, of wanting to walk close by your side—_

 _I find myself wishing for you to accept them_ "

Grasping the handle, she softly opened the door as to not interrupt the melodious flow. She looked around and grinned when she spotted the source.

Sitting atop a blanket on a corner of the rooftop with her eyes closed was none other than Nishikino Maki, an acoustic guitar cradled gently in her arms as she played – a smile on her face as she hummed along. Her body swaying lightly as slender fingers moved along the strings. Trapped in her own world, the redhead failed to hear the patter of footsteps that approached her.

"Nico didn't know you play the guitar too." Maki's fingers halted rather abruptly, cutting off the chords and Nico frowned at the loss of it. Her body jolted at the call as startled amethyst eyes locked with earnest red ones and she pouted.

"Don't surprise me like that Nico! Geez, I almost had a heart attack!" She sighed and willed her heart to calm down. Nico ignored her and continued to look at the guitar, head tilted questioningly.

Sensing the inquiry, she smirked rather smugly, "Surprised? The guitar isn't that different from the piano you know? It's rather easy"

"Don't act smug; I know how to play too! It's a common instrument and _everyone_ knows how to play it, Nico!" Maki rolled her eyes and she patted the spot next to her, quietly inviting the raven-haired girl over. Nico complied and all but plopped down with a "Hmph!"

"Don't be defensive, it's okay to be incompetent of something once in a while~"

"Nico _do_ knowhow to play!"

"Oh really?"

"… Maki-chan is being a jerk"

"Hey I'm just saying!"

Nico scoffed, arms crossed and looked away, "Whatever…" Maki frowned and gently nudged her, twirling a lock of red hair between her fingers.

"Hey, you know I'm just teasing you, right?" Nico sighed but Maki saw the beginning of a smile, "I know" Extending her arms as if to present the string instrument, Maki smiled at her "So… wanna play something?" Her smile dropped when Nico refused to take it from her with a small blush.

A flash of confusion crossed the guitarist's face.

"Wait so you _really_ don't know how to play?"

" _Ugh…"_

"But… didn't you play the bass guitar that one time BiBi made a small performance for a photo shoot?"

Nico made a face, "No it was just for props. The sound was recorded, wasn't it obvious?" Maki hummed in thought before leaning back on the wall, "No, it was rather convincing actually"

The 3rd-year grinned in triumph as she puffed her chest, "Of course it was! As expected of the No. 1 Idol in the Uni-"

"You still don't how to _actually_ play a guitar…"

"Ugh, don't remind me…"

It was silent after that, neither of them really know what to say as Maki went back to randomly plucking strings on the guitar with Nico just watching her closely. Her own hands subconsciously moving with each note as if she was the one actually playing.

Nico was never quite musically-inclined unlike Maki, never came close to ever having any proper training with any kind of instrument. Plus she was certain she can't even afford a one-hour session with Maki's private tutors.

But aside from making people smile: she knows how to pretend – to _imagine_. She imagined she knew how to create music like the girl beside her, to be able to create something just as luring as a sweet lullaby.

Unknown to her, Maki noticed the gleam in her eyes.

Slowly drawing her fingers to a stop, her face suddenly felt warm as she coughed. Looking at Nico with a smile on her face, she twirled a piece of hair in her fingers.

"Hey, Nico..."

The senior hummed.

"Want me to teach you how to play the strings?"

"… Gesundheit?"

Maki sighed.

"The _guitar_ , Nico, I could teach you." She said slowly, not unlike speaking to a toddler, "I-if you want, that is…"

Nico stared at her.

"… N-not like I want to help you or a-anything!" Maki yelped as she twirled a strand around her finger.

Nico narrowed her eyes. Observing Maki's smile: it was shy, exasperated but genuine – no hint of sarcasm at all. She gazed at her eyes, there was no intention of humiliating her for lacking in something, nothing but sincerity. Just a friend lending a hand to teach her something she always wanted to know.

She and Maki were always at each other's throats since day one though the time they spent together the past months reduced the hate behind it to nothing more than just jabs and teases. Their personalities and ideals would often clash despite their bond that sometimes Nico just want to bang her head against the wall in frustration. She actually did, once, while repeatedly muttering "Stupid tomato monster and her pretty face, why can't she just appreciate my cuteness and awesome ideas!?"

But even then they had their soft moments together, when they would actually be civil to each other and for a moment be reminded that they're friends not rivals. Like the time they shared a hot potato during that one camping trip. It wasn't often Maki would actually stay silent and _listen_ to her, she felt oddly proud about that.

It was those moments Nico would get the chance to see a side of the composer when it wasn't just about idol work, Santa or tomatoes. It was moments like this one, when Maki finally cease all the tsundere-ness and just be sincere and genuine and just be _honest_ once in a while that never failed to make her heart beat a little faster.

She still had to get used to these moments it seemed…

"Fine! But only because as the No. 1 Idol in the Universe, it is only appropriate to know a thing or two about playing instruments!" She declared, but Maki only playfully rolled her eyes and passed the guitar to Nico.

Nico fumbled with it rather awkwardly before Maki showed her the proper position, manually turning her arms and adjusting her grip.

"First, you need to learn the different chords." Reaching out to put Nico's fingers to the right position – both of them ignoring the weird tingle when they touched – she continued, "See? That's a C chord, now this…" They continued like that. Running the basics as they faced each other, with Nico often complaining about how her nails might get chipped by the strumming and Maki would often sigh in exasperation and grunt in frustration, but neither of them could deny that they were having… fun.

It was really fun for them and nothing else.

Because the shock of electricity whenever their hands touched, the shivers down their spines when one would lean to close their breathes fanned each other's face, or the butterflies in their stomach just by being around each other could be nothing more than just them having fun.

Yeah… just fun.

Right?

Somehow during the course of their session, Maki ended up being behind Nico and pressed up against the wall. Her arms around the smaller girl's body as she taught her how to strum to Nico's own solo [It was the first thing she demanded to know once she got the hang of it].

Honestly, how did she agree to compose this? She'll never know. The song itself was literally about Nico praising her 'cuteness', her ego is unbelievable Maki has no idea how she's still alive. But maybe because the song was so… _Nico_. It's just so _her_. That's probably why the song exists. Maybe…

As sarcastic as she is about it, the song wasn't lying; Nico _is_ pretty - even more so when she wasn't _trying_ to…

There was a cough and Maki snapped out of her reverie – has her face always been this warm? - when she realized Nico was staring at her over her shoulder.

"U-uhm…?"

Nico sighed.

"I said I need some help with the chorus, it's kinda hard turning something lively into something soft and _acoustic_ " Nico grumbled but Maki only chuckled lightly, her breath sending shivers on the raven girl's neck.

Nico coughed again.

"Right, well, you have to change the tempo a bit. Don't try to copy the original's completely. It is a different version after all, so instead, try to make a more relaxed one. If the original was all jumpy and flashy, the acoustic version should be more at ease and stuff." Covering Nico's hands with her own, her reddening face going at a faster pace, she slowly guided it and strummed.

"See? But you also have to change the strumming from time to time. As well as the chords, you gotta be fast…" Pressing herself closer to the smaller girl to peer over her shoulder, she gripped the hands tighter and slowly guided Nico.

After a while she let go, "Now you try it…" and instead placed her hands on the blanket on either side of the senior, completely flushed against her back to get a better view of Nico's strumming – the idol leaning against her in return. The raven locks tickled her cheek as she ignored the fast thumping of her heart at the close proximity. Not even a piece of paper could be fit between them.

"Like that?" She didn't miss the slight waver in Nico's tone but Maki ignored it.

"Still a bit clumsy and awkward, perhaps a bit off on some parts, but… acceptable…"

"Wow, nice compliment. I'm _so_ honoured-"

"Just _play_ "

"Yeah, yeah teacher…"

Maki frowned in annoyance, "Hey, don't get sassy with me! You were the one who wanted me to help you!"

"You _proposed_ the idea and I agreed! Stop putting words in Nico's mouth!"

"Why do you always refer to yourself in third person anyways?"

"… You're concerned about _that_?" Nico turned around – Maki's arms still trapping her - to look at her with an annoyed glare only to blush when the closeness between them finally registered to her. Her heart beating wildly against her ribcage it threatened to break loose. Up close she could clearly see the small details in Maki's plump and pink lips currently set to a frown.

"What? Quit staring; is there something on my face?" Maki tilted her head, the action causing strands of red hair to fall on her face that looked rather _attractive_ – the pianist's breath fanning her face as she lightly shivered.

"I uh…" She muttered lamely as Nico shifted her gaze from Maki's lips to the lavender orbs shining with confusion. It was only a second later when it finally dawned on Maki the position they were in.

Staring at each other for a bit more with matching red cheeks, Maki finally pulled away [with a lot of sputtering and embarrassed muttering] in hopes of getting some space and some breather and Nico was grateful that she did because she has no idea what she'll do if this keep up and damn is it just her or the air is suddenly suffocating and hot or just _something?_

What she failed to notice was the fact that the redhead's arms were still trapping Nico or that the older girl was pretty much leaning on her. So when she leaned back suddenly against the wall, Nico just followed after her and landed on top of Maki with an "Eep!".

The guitar was laid forgotten on the blanket when Nico let go of it to support herself on the redhead's shoulders instead as a reflex when she thought she was gonna fall.

A very, very, _very_ uncomfortable and stifling silence engulfed them both as they did nothing but just stare at each other's eyes. Crimson slashed with Violet.

Maki cleared her throat.

"So uhh, d-do you mind g-getting off? W-we still got to finish y-your song…" She looked away, fully expecting that the weight on her lap would be gone.

Nico stared at her.

She always knew she had an attraction with her junior I mean who wouldn't? With her fiery red hair and unique lavender eyes [seriously, such this is taking the phrase "exotic beauty" to a whole new level] not to mention she's rich as hell and a musical genius! She's a total package, that sometimes Nico convinced herself it's illegal for Maki to be one.

 _But she never fell in love for such a shallow reason._

There was always something about Maki that draw her to the redhead; a magnetic force despite their differences and frequent arguments. She was irresistible, annoyingly so, especially so when she actually genuinely say something genuinely to the older girl instead of just denying it all together. It never failed to catch her off-guard as she try to play it cool.

It's been months since she tried to hint her feelings to the dense as hell junior. The way too clingy hugs she would always initiate, rubbing her head on her chest or cheeks exaggeratedly; breaking off the order just to lay next to her on the grass during that picture, the perfect excuse to grab her hand and lay her head on her shoulder as Maki does the same; that valentine PV that gave her a good reason to give those homemade chocolates she made especially for her; seriously who the hell could be _this_ dense?

Nico suddenly have the urge to sing the first verse of "Love Novels" to her junior. A spontaneous serenade of just how unbelievably oblivious she is to her hints that were nowhere near platonic.

"U-uhh, Nico?" Maki's voice rang out.

Nico leaned closer to her.

"N-Nico?"

They're graduating soon, she knew that, and she at least wanted to confess to her before she does. After months, weeks, days and hours of trying to hint it subtly, Nico grew tired. She has long decided that a straightforward approach would finally seal the deal.

"Maki…"

"Y-yeah?"

Half-lidded ruby eyes stared into purple ones shining with nervousness and… _anticipation?_ She must be daydreaming.

Nervousness coiled in her as she silently swallowed. What ifs floating in her head as she stared at Maki's lips. She might never get a chance like this again; to be _this_ close to the girl wherein every breath intermingled with her own.

 _I_ _can be selfish right?_

She hoped Maki could see the desire and want undoubtedly shining in her eyes.

"Nico…" She whispered and said girl swallowed.

"…What are you doing?"

Nico internally groaned and she just wanted to punch Maki into oblivion.

 _Oh to hell with it all…_

Gripping Maki's shoulders tighter, she surged forward and captured those lips she always fantasized about. Maki squeaked in surprise but otherwise stayed still with wide eyes.

Her lips were soft, like silk and smooth just like she always thought. Her own tugged into a smile when she rang her tongue across her lip to get a taste of it.

 _Tomatoes… how am I not surprised?_

She was about to pull away as worry crept into her when Maki still haven't responded when she felt arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer as the pianist tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Her hands gripping Nico's blazer tightly as their lips moved in perfect sync.

Maki pulled away slightly and Nico whined at the loss of it, blushing from the sound.

The younger girl merely placed a palm on Nico's cheek and the other girl leaned on to it with a smile. Her thumb tracing the outline of her lips as she gazed at her with half-lidded eyes clouded with desire.

"You taste… like sweets. Sugary, tasty sweets…" Maki murmured, brushing their lips together as Nico supressed a shiver.

"… You're so _sweet_ … _"_ Their lips connected again in a heated fire of passion. They only separated to fill their lungs with air again as they latched on each other as if letting go, everything will disappear. The older of the two moaning when she felt a tongue prod at her lips before parting her mouth.

Maki took her time in exploring every inch her tongue could reach in Nico's mouth – the other girl moaning and gasping in her arms. Hands brushing across the woman's sides sending sparks of electricity throughout her body.

Nico entangled her hands in the red tuffs of hair, pulling on them lightly when Maki decided to target her neck instead. Tongue swirling, mouth sucking as she bit on the pale skin making Nico gasp and whimper.

"M-Maki… _God_ …" She moaned as the redhead continued her assault. Heat slowly building up in her stomach as inclined her head to the side, allowing more access.

Maki then pulled away, inwardly smirking at the mark _she_ left, before Nico tugged on her chin and gave one last deep kiss before resting her head on her shoulder.

They were both breathing heavily. Arms wrapped loosely around each other as Maki played with Nico's raven locks. Their spontaneous make-out session leaving them both a mess as they stayed like that for a while; basking in the silence and catch their breaths.

Maki spoke up then.

"… Why haven't you ever said anything?"

Nico scoffed incredulously, raised her head at glared at the composer before flicking her forehead earning a yelp.

"Owwww~ What was that for!?"

"For being so unbelievably dense as hell, you freaking idiot!"

"What the heck? I don't get it" Maki rolled her eyes as she used her habitual phrase.

"Of course you won't get it! You're so _dense_ …"

"It's not like you made a move anyway!"

"Yes I have! And you should be grateful that the great Nico Nico nii~ has invested time in you!" Slipping to her idol tone, she smiled sweetly but her eyes shone nothing but exasperation.

"I could go on _forever_ , so many hints I left you that you didn't even put a second thought on…" Maki felt a twinge of guilt at the dejected voice in the idol's voice before masking it with indifference and nonchalance.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? You probably gave those hints off when I was still in denial for what I feel for you and I never exactly _thought_ that you'd like me back" She kissed Nico's forehead and hugged her tighter. "…I-I'm sorry that I'm a-an…" There was a pained look on the pianist's face as if she had to force the words out, "… I'm a-an i-idiot…"

Nico however, stubborn she is, crossed her arms and huffed.

"Whatever! Just be thankful you at least got to kiss the No. 1 Idol in the Universe-" Nico was cut off when Maki pressed her lips against hers, her whole face matching the composer's hair.

"Nico it's getting late, so shush…" She pulled the other girl to her and tucked her head underneath her chin, fighting off a blush of her own.

Nico then smiled gently despite her red face and finally returned the embrace.

"What about your guitar lessons?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you want to finish learning your song?"

Nico hummed, her head tilted sideways, ear pressed against Maki's chest. She listened to her heartbeat. It was comforting. A smooth rhythm alluring her to sleep, like a sweet lullaby…

"… I think I want to learn a new one…" She murmured.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing, Nico!"

"… So you want to continue? Learning how to play the guitar I mean…" Maki brought a hand up to twirl around her hair.

"Hmm sure! Nico has actually taken a liking to it now, especially because of my teacher is _great_ one~"

"Idiot…"

"You know you love it~"

Maki smirked as she push Nico off her just enough to gaze down her eyes before kissing her once more, ignoring the furious blush on her face.

"No, I love _you_ ~" Maki bit back a laugh as the redness went back to the 3rd year's face as she sputtered out some sort of response.

"D-dummy! I…" Nico coughed, "I love you too…" Her voice laced with sincerity as she tilted her head to press a kiss on Maki's lips.

They went back to their previous position in hopes of hiding their red faces from each other accompanied by a goofy, lopsided smile.

"So this weekend?"

"Sure. I'd like that…"

Nico was graduating soon alright, and she wasn't whether confessing to Maki when she'd inevitably leave her in just a few weeks was a good idea. She has no idea if she'd be able to give her frequent visits with her college life and all, if their new-found relationship could last with their busy schedule. Only growing worse once Maki starts attending College to pursue her medical degree – she just hopes she won't go overseas for it.

But she was confident they'll make it work. The both of them were well-known for being stubborn after all.

Because just like the strings in the wooden instrument that gave her the perfect chance to seize something she'll only ever have once – it might also be the one to bind them both together. Bounded together in the veil of a melodious harmony reflecting their shared passion for music, even if those same strings thinned, she knows they'll keep hanging on to it no matter what.

The guitar laid forgotten beside them, Nico closed her eyes and listened to the heartbeat of the girl who unknowingly stole her heart and whisked it away with her.

 _Her heartbeat soft as a lullaby… it slowly lures me to sleep…_

Just as she was about to embrace unconsciousness she heard the girl hum the song she was playing earlier.

" _Footsteps approach - your footsteps_

 _Are heading straight towards me_

 _Those feelings, of wanting to walk close by your side—_

 _With those same feelings, you run towards me_ "

 **I have no idea where I was going with this fic half of the time, so yeah, there are probably a lot of errors or some shit. And the pacing is probably shitty halfway through.**

 **But I'm proud of this OneShot, tho wished it was better since this is my very first NicoMaki OneShot ;-;**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed this everyone!**


End file.
